Harry Potter and the True Heart of Light
by harrypotter1233
Summary: Harry gets framed and put in Azkaban.when Wormtail gets caught and Harry’s innocence is proven will he be able to forgive them for sending him to hell rr more review faster i upload not slash all info was incorect!
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is my second fic I am a beginner no flame please I would like you to review and tell me what you think and give me ideas for later chapters  
  
summary: Harry gets framed and put in Azkaban. 5 years latter Wormtail gets caught and Harry's innocence will he be able to forgive them for sending him to hell or not. He sets sadder and angrier, and much more powerful each and every day.  
  
Harry Potter and the True Heart of Light  
Chapter 1  
  
Six years ago yesterday if you would of have told any wizard or witch  
alive  
  
that tomorrow Harry Potter would kill and rape his girlfriend Ginny Weasley they  
  
would have put you in a padded room in St..Mungos hospital. It was a big shock to  
  
the world when they thought that Harry did that. Ron Weasley Harry's best friend  
  
was walking along to the great hall when he heard some one scream, he looked at  
  
the door next to him where the scream had come from. Before he could move there  
  
was a green flash visible under the door steep ans hysterical laughing. Then he  
  
heard familiar incantation he heard only once at the world cup two years ago. Ron  
  
ran into the room and found Harry fucking a dead oh no oh no this cant be Ron  
  
thought. Harry turned around and stunned Ron ran out of the room leaving a dead  
  
Ginny and a knocked out Ron. When Ron woke he saw his little baby sister and  
  
cried when he left the room to go tell Dumbledore he realized it was dinner time he  
  
ran to the great hall and there he saw Harry sitting with Hermione. Probably trying  
  
to kill and rape her to Ron thought. Before any one could do any thing Ron wiped  
  
out his wand and blasted Harry across the hall Dumbledore stood and had his  
  
wand raised at Ron because he thought he was a death eater. "he killed and raped  
  
my sister" Ron screamed and he jumped on Harry and he started to beat him. "I  
  
didn't do anything Ron" Harry said. Dumbledore came over stunned Ron and then  
  
Harry. When Harry next woke he was in a court room. "I fudge find the defendent  
  
Harry James Potter guilty of the rape and murder of Ginny Weasley, and find him  
  
guilty of being a death eater and is sentenced to life in prison without bail"said the  
  
minster. 'Nooo I did not do it, you have to belive me, I would never hurt Ginny I  
  
would die first and I would never join Tom" screamed Harry. "who is Tom" asked  
  
fudge "that would be Voldemort" replied Dumbledore. "How would you know  
  
what his name would be if you did mt join him" asked fudge "Dumbledore told  
  
me" replied Harry turning to look at Dumbledore for some support he was shocked  
  
when he saw his mentor, friend and gis grandfather like figure he looked like he  
  
hated Harry. If looks could kill Harry would be dead and so far down he would  
  
reach hell. "Is that true Dumbledore" fudge asked "no it is false" replied  
  
Dumbledore. Then the doors of the court room blasted open in came Remus Lupin,  
  
"you must all be mad if you think Harry would do something like that" se  
  
screamed. "All the evedince points to him as the killer and raper" replied fudge "  
  
did you use a truth potion?" asked Remus. "No, no need to use it, now will  
  
someone remove this wearwolf from hear" fudge said. Remus was screaming that  
  
Harry was inocent while being draged out of the room. Harry turned to look at his  
  
x-friends they had looks of pure hatred towards Harry. "Please belive me I would  
  
never hurt Ginny I loved her" Harry pleaded. Ron and Hermione both got up and  
  
toke harry's most prized position, the album of Harry's parents pictures and throw  
  
it to Harry. Just as he was about to catch the book it burst into flames Harry  
  
grabbed the book not caring of the burns and tried to put the fire out. But his  
  
attempts failed and he could only watch his parents pictures burn. Harry burst into  
  
tears, just then his eye's went pure gold and were bright as light. In a voice unlike  
  
his own he said.  
  
"The world as we know it has made a mistake" everyone was watching him and could hear him, they all knew he was making a prediction but how they wondered. "the world has made a mistake and will pay dearly the forces of darkness will overcome the light until a pionix rises from a hell like hole. ( he paused and continued) many will die and many will hide the world has made the king mistake of mistakes." then Harry blacked out.  
  
Only to wake up in total darkness and the voice of his parents dying filled his ears. 


	2. Chapter 2

1Q/A  
  
Bloodless Ace : no this is not Those Betrayed Emerald eyes' and does not follow any other you will see that what Harry has gone through will be very different but you might find some similar fics but my story is very different.  
  
A/n If you have any ideas I am all ears please tell me I will be very grateful I hope you will like the twist in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 back from training  
  
One week after Harry woke up in his cell, he got a visitor Harry thought he   
  
was going insane when the person told him he was an elf. "Mr. Potter I am Elisar   
  
king of the Wood Elves, don't worry you are not going insane" said the old elf. "I   
  
am hear to talk you to Emendar your new home" with that the elf toke Harry's   
  
hand and made a illusion of Harry so real the only way to tell it was fake was to   
  
touch it. Then they both disappeared, they arrived in what looked like a regular   
  
forest the only way to tell that it was inhabited by elves is that you see them all   
  
around. When they noticed that their king was back, they all stoped what they were   
  
doing and droped so that there noses were level to the ground only one person was   
  
still standing, she was the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen in his life.   
  
The lady looked like she was about 18, 3 years older than himself .she made her   
  
way over to them as they made their way towards a huge tree witch you need   
  
practice to see that it was a Castel. "hello Faith" said Elisar "nemora father   
  
(hello)" she replied. "and who is this young man?" she asked looking at Harry. "  
  
he is prince Harry" replied Elisar. "WHAT!!" screamed Harry when he heard this.   
  
"lets get you cleaned up first and feed and then we will talk"said Faith so she   
  
grabbed his hand and pulled him into a huge bathroom. She then told him to   
  
undress and get in the tub ( more like pool thought Harry ) then she turned to a   
  
closet that seamed to appear out of thin air. When she turned around she had a   
  
lovely green dress robes that he had never seen in his life. She stopped when she   
  
saw him not in the tub "why are you not in the tub like I told you to do so?"she   
  
asked. "I was waiting for you to leave" Harry replied. She started to laugh, he gave   
  
her a puzzled look. "in the Elvin world you must get used to seeing people nude   
  
and you must get used to being seen nude" she said "but not in public only in a   
  
fammily home, as part of your washing you will need help with and you must still   
  
learn about our culture but don't worry about that yet" she continued. "so that   
  
means you must see me nude?" Harry asked. "yes, you will get used to it as it is   
  
the same person each time I have been chosen to be your cleaning partner, that   
  
means what I show you today you will be required to do the same for me, but as   
  
you are still new and young you will start at your birthday when you turn 16." she   
  
said. Harry by now was totally surprised this was the last thing he expected. "why   
  
are me and you partners?" Harry asked. "well sense we are oh never mind it will   
  
be explained later, now take your clothing off and get in the tub she then turned   
  
around to put the robe on the table near her. She turned around again to she Harry   
  
getting in the empty tub. He was about to turn on the water when she stopped him.   
  
"Sit here Harry" she said pointing to what looked like a seat high in the tub but it   
  
looked like it could be moved. She turned on the hot water and within seconds the   
  
pool was full of hot steaming water, the seat he was in was above the water line so   
  
his feet were not touching it be mere inches. She handed him a bar of soap "wash   
  
your front very good" she said and it started to rain on Harry warm not to hot, not   
  
to cold water just right. As he was finishing his front really good he almost jumped   
  
in the hot water when he felt her hand on his back. It was a good thing that she had   
  
held him in place or he would of have feel in. "relax Harry" she said as he turned   
  
the color of a spring rose. Her hands where felt really, really good on his bruised   
  
back he had gotten beaten every day for that week from the Weasley boys. Little   
  
did he know that she was also healing his back with her magic. "now Harry I am   
  
going to lower you in the water you will be in completely besides your head within   
  
a second you must not move it will get better" she told him a second later he was in   
  
the very hot water it toke all his will to stop himself from jumping out of the water.   
  
10 minutes latter he was now out of the water he was about to move when the pool   
  
emptied when Faith again stopped him. Then with a flick of a finger the seat with   
  
no back was now a long wooden table bed. "lay back Harry" Faith said he did as   
  
he was told. "turn around Harry" she said he complied. "now usually on a day of   
  
training I would spread this cream all over your body ( she held up a bottle of what   
  
looked like skin cream) but sense you did not train we will skip that today, and we   
  
will move into the message" Faith said. She then straddled him and he was   
  
surprised by how light she was. She then put a hot liquid on his back and started   
  
rubbing his back. For that small moment all his worry's, pain, anger, and stress fled   
  
away from him 30 minutes later he was now in completely freezing water. When   
  
he was done she handed him a pair of boxers he put them on. And then she started   
  
to dress him it was weird to be dressed by a very, very beautiful young lady. "  
  
don't mean to be rude but how old are you? Harry asked "90 years old in Elvin   
  
years that is 18 in your world, because each year in your world is 5 here" Faith   
  
replied as she finished. "do all elves have to do through a hour bath?" Harry   
  
asked. "no only royal elves have to tradition" Faith replied. "so that means I am   
  
royal? But how I am a human I have no elfish blood?" Harry asked as they exited   
  
the bath room. "your mother was an elvish princess, but she was kidnaped wean   
  
her family went to the human world for a trip" she said. Faith then said "now   
  
tomorrow we start your training ......."  
  
6 human years later ( _30 in elvish years_)  
  
"What is your name?" asked albus Dumbledore to worm tail under truth potion in the ministers office. "Peter Pettigrew" the wizard replied.   
  
( I am just going to use D for Dumbledore and P for peter)  
  
D: is Tom alive?   
  
P: as well as can be and VERY happy because of me   
  
D: who is Tom and why is he happy?  
  
P: Tom is the Dark Lord and he is happy because I was able to fame Harry for the murder of Ginny Weasley and give you a potion that will make you belive that Harry did that.  
  
D: how do you cancel the potion?  
  
P: with a simple Finite Incantartum  
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said "Finite Incantartum" and continued the interrogation   
  
D: so Harry is Innocent?  
  
P: of coarse he is he would never join my master   
  
"That will be all mister and I think we should get Harry Potter out of his cell" said Dumbledore "right away"  
  
meanwhile...  
  
"honey must you leave" asked Faith "yes I must but I will come you can come in   
  
2 years I promise" replied Harry. Harry was now looking very diffrent he was taller   
  
and had a very strong tone on his body his hair was long past his shoulders. He had   
  
discovered if he wanted to tame his hair he would have to make it longer. The most   
  
important thing in Harry now was that he was very powerful. He had many new   
  
abilities like wand-less word-less magic, multi-animagi, and he also found he was   
  
the heir of Gryffindor when he was in a duel and about to lose the sword aperared   
  
in his hands after research he found that his Potter side of the family was in line   
  
with Gryffindor's only son. He could now control hogwarts herself he had fine   
  
tuned all his new abilities over the past 30 years. 10 years ago he decided to go out   
  
with Faith and they were a couple now for 10 wonderful years. His training was   
  
hard he found out he was a natural at swordsmanship. And he could fly without   
  
the aid of a spell or broom. That was his favorite ability, and he used it a lot. He   
  
found out about the potion that was given to Dumbledore to make him believe that   
  
Harry would kill Ginny. He was ready to forgive only Remus and Dumbledore   
  
when he got back. They were also the only ones to find out about his new powers.   
  
Today was the day he was being sent back and he had to put on the same clothing   
  
he had come in. He also messed up his look to look like he had been in a cell for 6   
  
years he now had a small beard and mustache and looked a little like his godfather   
  
had looked in all though's pictures years ago. He gave Faith a goodbye but see you   
  
soon kiss and he was now back in his cell the sword in his pocket. The only   
  
thought on his mind sense he put up his wards for the dementors, was that   
  
tomorrow he was out of hiding if you would call it that.   
  
** HARRY POTTER INNOCENT TO BE RELISED FROM **

** AZKABAN LATER TONIGHT**   
  
_**Harry Potter was found innocent when a death eater by the name Wormtail confessed to framing Harry Potter of the murder and rape of one Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter will be freed today and given a 10000 galleon apology. How will the world react to Harry's return, but worse how will he react to the betrayal he most surly feels. Rita.  
**_  
As the Weasley family and Hermione (sense she was living with them after her   
  
parents were killed by death eaters) read the article they could not help but feel   
  
ashamed of what they had done. They sent a child to Azkaban a child. They were   
  
feeling very upset. They were going to go to the ministry to see what will be done.   
  
They now were close to the wizarding world after being given all of Harry's   
  
inheritance most of witch they destroyed and they also killed headwig. They were   
  
living in the largest manor that was bigger than the Malfoy manor. At the ministry   
  
there was mayhem every one that was at the trial felt guilty and sad, that was most   
  
of the ministry. Dumbledore and Remus were sent to take Harry out of Azkaban.   
  
When they got into the cell they thought they were to late and that Harry's mind   
  
was gone. "about time" Harry said making the two older wizards jump. "Harry are   
  
you ok" asked Remus. "yes fine now have a seat and I will explain" Harry said and  
  
with a wave of his hand there appeared three armchairs. The two wizards were   
  
amazed by that action. "are you going to sit" Harry said as they sat tea appeared   
  
for the tea wizards the toke the tea and looked at Harry with a look of confusion on   
  
there faces. "now what I am about to tell you, you are not to repeat to anyone, right   
  
now you are the only two I forgive and trust" Harry said and then he went into the   
  
story of Elisar and Faith and the elves and him being a prince but he was in his   
  
human form answering there unasked question. When he was done he toke out the   
  
sword of gryffindor and told them he could command Hogwarts herself. When they   
  
arrived at the ministry everyone aside from Dumbledore and Remus looked   
  
shocked when the three wizards disapparated in the room. One look around the   
  
room and Harry got very angry. In the room were the Weasley's and Hermione.   
  
They all jumped into apology but were silenced by a wave of his hand. "Now   
  
minister I would like all my things so I can leave" said Harry "I really need a   
  
shower and what better place to take one other then Potter mansion" Harry said.   
  
"Harry we are sorry to say that all your things were given to the Weasley family"   
  
said the minister. "fine I would like my wand and my invisibility cloak, and   
  
firebolt" said Harry trying to fake a look of anger he already knew the fate of his   
  
things. "your wand is right here it would not me snapped" said Dumbledore. "The   
  
rest of my things putting his wand away. "well you see we were really angry at   
  
you for what you did and we burnt the cloak, and destroyed the firebolt" answered   
  
Ron. All of a sudden every peace of glass in the room shattered and Harry was   
  
glowing a soft golden color and his face was angry. Then it all stopped, "we are   
  
really sorry Harry please try to forgive us" begged Hermione. "don't worry I will   
  
forgive you" he paused for a moment and saw the relief in there excretions then he   
  
screamed "WHEN YOU RESTORE ALL MY THINGS AND RETURN THEM   
  
AND THAT INCLUDES THE ONLY MEMORY I HAD OF MY PARENTS MY   
  
ALBUM" then he motioned for Remus and albus to follow him and stormed out of   
  
the room. When he left the room the room looked like a tornado had walked   
  
through not Harry Potter, and that was the effect he wanted.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED .............  
  
A/N  
  
HEY WOW THIS TOKE LONGER THEN I PLANED A POLL PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW   
  
Q: SHOULD I MAKE DRACO ON THE DARK SIDE OR THE GOOD?  
  
POLL ENDS 8-10-04  
  
ALSO I WOULD LOVE YOUR REVIEWS , THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE BETTER THE STORY AND THE SOONER I UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER.   
  
THANKS YOUR AUTHOR MAHMOUD SAYED


	3. chapter 3

1A/N HI TO ALL MY READER. :) IN THIS STORY HARRY AND GINNY WERE GOING OUT FROM THE END OF 5TH YEAR JUST TO CLEAR UP THIS CHAPTER. I need a beta.

CHAPTER 3 GRAVESTONE

Harry, Dumbledore and Remus walked out of the office. Harry stopped out side the ministry building and turned around to face his friends. "Albus, were is Ginny's grave ? " asked Harry, "At Godric's Hollow" was he answered. "What's she doing at my parent's old house ? " asked Harry getting angry. "That house is the Weasley's new house" said Albus slowly. " the Weasley's were given all of your banck accounts and that included all the Potter fammily houses, althought godrics hollow is the only place that will allow entrence to the Weasley fammily. They tried to give the main Potter mansion to the weasleys and give the smaller ones to the rest of the fammily including Hermione. But the house would not allow them entrence. It even attacked them, I think the only reason that this house let them enter was because the main entrence charms were cracked the night your parents died."the old man said. "Yes I was aware that, that might happen.. Let's go!" said Harry, then he disapparated away. Albus and Remus quickly followed, not wanting to upset the already angry man, when they got to gordics hollow they saw the Weasley's and Hermione at front of the house looking at Harry who just broke through all their wards, something not even Voldemort could do. Albus saw Harry just standing there, then he dropped to his knees.

'Ginny, it's me Harry' thought Harry, then he dropped to his knees and thought ' I am so sorry that you thought that I would do that to you' Harry then remembered their happy times.

**FLASKBACK**

"Hey Harry" said Ginny walking up to Harry. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was the first day back to Hogwarts and Harry was sitting on the front steps alone. "Hey sweaty" said Harry, giving her a kiss back. She sits on his lap and leans in on him. He could smell the sweat cherry sent that she had. "What are you thinking about Harry?" she asked. "Everything" her boyfriend replies. "I love you Harry" she said looking up at his face. "I love you more than life itself, and I promise I will ALWAYS protect you, I will not let any one harm you" Harry says. Ginny looked like she was about to cry, her brown eyes held unleashed tears of joy and happiness. Harry then took out his mom's promise ring and took out his wand, and with a wave, the name Lily Evans turned to Ginny Weasley. Harry took her hand and slipped it on her finger. "Promise me that when you get out of school, you'll marry me" Harry said, she tightened her grip on him and pulled him into the best kiss of their lives. When they broke 5 minutes later for lack of air, she said "I would love to marry you Harry." They kissed again and 10 minutes later they found themselves on a huge bed in the room of requirement with a potion on the bed side table. Ginny drank the potion and they made love for the first and little did they know the last time. The feeling was like nothing they ever had. They could take there happiest feeling and multiply it by 10000 and it would not compare to this feeling. Harry, for the first time in his life that he could remember, was feeling loved. When they got back to the common room they had the invisibility cloak and they found Ron and Hermione doing the same thing they just did. They both snuck up to Harry's dorm. Right outside the door, Harry slipped from under the cloak. "Go to your dorm and give me the cloak tomorrow" Harry said, and she pulled the cloak a little off and they kissed good night and she went to her dorm. But not before she heard his say "I love you with my heart and I will always protect you" she turned to look at him with tears of love falling down her checks. "I love you too" she replied to him for the last time in her short lived life.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Harry was now crying, something he stopped himself from doing in the Elvin world for 30 years to him. He could not hold himself any more, he totally broke down. He now did not care about any one watching. He remembered that night it was the best night in his life. He remembered her smile, her eyes, and their love. Then a new feeling crept up on him, he felt anger beyond any he felt yet. This anger was directed at Voldemort. All that were watching Harry, suddenly saw him glowing at first it was a gold color then it turned into a pure white light that would make a unicorn look like mud, they could feel the power radiating from his body. They all had to shut their eyes from the blinding glow coming from Harry. **"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS TOM YOU HEAR ME, I WILL KILL YOU AND END ALL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED"** Harry screamed so loud that all the glass on the house shattered. 100 miles away in Voldemort's mansion, all of a sudden all death eaters present at the meeting and Voldemort sensed this power of light. He fell to his knees screaming in agony from the power he felt. The whole castle shook and Voldemort heard what Harry screamed so loud that all death eaters fell on the ground clutching their ears. When the voice died down, "Harry Potter is at Godric's hollow I want him NOW, all my inner circle go and destroy every thing and get me Potter alive GO NOW" the 50 inner circle apparated to Godric's hollow. 'I must tell the master of what to do he will help me' Voldemort thought when his death eaters had left. The death eaters arrived to find the wards were down they looked around they were still at the top of the hill they needed to go down thakfully they had not yet been spotted. " AVADA KADAVRA'S only we want them all dead" said the leader of the inner circle. They slowly walked down the hill to see Harry standing at the grave of Ginny Weasley. "ha ha ha Potty is crying for his little dead whore of a girlfriend" said the death eater whom had spoke before . all the other death eaters laughed. Harry stood up and and without looking at the death eater he spoke. One word that made all the death eaters cring in fear for it was not the name he said it was the way he said. It was though the dark lord had said it himself but it was not the dark lord liked this death eater. The way Potter said this name was with an ice, cold harsh, hatred packed name "**MALFOY!!" **was all Harry said. Just as he said the word all the death eaters mask's flew off reviling that it was indeed Lucius Malfoy.

"time to die potty and all of your freinds too" Malfoy said raising his wand and did the other forty nine death eaters. "**AVADA KADAVRA" **They all shouted in unison. Just as the spells were ether going to hit Harry or go past him aimed at another. Gold beams of lighting shot down from the sky at all the killing curses. Harry had his head down the entire time. When he looked up what the death eaters saw was unlike any thing they ever saw Harry's eyes were gold, his hair was turning the purest white to make a unicorn look like a pile of dung. Then his robes were soon to follow this all took about 5 seconds. But what they was next was what they feared and thought was a mith. Harry Potter was no longer a human. Harry Potter looked like and was unknown to others an **ANGLE!!!**

**A/N**

WELL I HAD TO JUST FIX UP THIS CHAPTER A BIT MAKE IT LONGER AND ADD MORE DETAIL CONFUSED MOST OF YOU THAT I DID. WELL I STILL NEED A BETA IF YOU A RE INTRESTED PLEASE EMAIL ME thank you for reading and I would love your reviews they make my writing so much better.


	4. chapter 4

Hey sorry for the delay I still need a beta this story would be a lot better if I had one so please if you are interested tell me through email or review and please review with, I like to get feed back

Chapter 4 the attack

But he was not an angel, he was a royal elf. Only Albus Dumbledore knew this though because Albus is an elf himself therefor knew what a royal elf looks like. Albus Dumbledore was amazed at what he saw. The way to tell a royal elves power was through there hair. The highest recorded power was a pink hair and only merlin had that much power. Albus knew what the colors represent. Red the lowest followed by orange, yellow, blue, indigo, violet, green, pink, gold, and white. He was shocked being an elf he could feel raw magic. The power radiating of his grandson as he thought Harry to be was shocking. Harry raised his arm and said " antiaimpria" a blue mist moved aver eery person there including the Weasley's, Hermione, Albus and Remus. Harry then said "avdamordsdre" all death eaters except one dropped dead in a second. The only reaming one was Snape . " go to your master and tell him I am back and he will die at my hand and good luck snape" said Harry in a soft, yet highly demanding tone.

His voice was so scary to a point that even the dark lord would pee his pants if he could anyway. Snape wasted no time and vanished he looked over at the weasels and said. " I expect my things back you have one day to leave my house and leave my keys and deeds in the house."

Ron looked livid he was the richest person in the wizarding world he was not about to let that all get taken away from him. " the ministry gave them to us we will not give them back." Harry snapped his fingers and the minister was standing besides him.

" what the hell how did I get here...oh mister Potter..."

"That's lord Potter minister" said Harry interrupting the minister.

"Of course my lord" said the minister.

" I called you here for a few things I would like all my things back.." "Done" "I would like a 1000 man army at Hogwarts in two days, I would like a license to kill and torture any with the dark mark" finished Harry leaving the minister looking like a ghost. " ok lord Potter any thing else. "That is all for now" the minister bowed and left. He looked at the Weasley's and said " you heard It one day get out" as he turned away he could of have sworn Hermione mouthed HELP.

They disappeared in a flash of bright light. They reappeared in the headmasters office. Both Albus and Remus's mouths reached the floor, Harry just when right through the wards surrounding Hogwarts. They all sat down Harry with a wave of his hands made tea and bisects appear. They ate in silence for a few minutes. As Harry was about to speak the minister fell out the fireplace.

"Ahh lord Potter I was hoping I would find you here... I got you that license you wanted my lord." fudge handed Harry an official looking license. " the army will be here tomorrow. Will you need any thing else" asked the minister. " yes I want the authority to give out these licenses to my army. And I want the ministry on stand by if I am to call needing back up I want it as fast as possible" Harry's voice was do demanding that it left no room for argument. The minister nodded and left as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Now that, that is over tell me what I missed while away" said Harry his eyes twinkling so much that it put albus's twinkle to shame. The three friends or family as they liked to be called talked for two hours about all things.

They talked about what Tom was up to. What are his future planes, and why Harry needed an army. Harry told them of how his army would be trained in a room where time was 365 times faster they would train there for 1 month ( 30 years in the room ) the first week( 7 years) they will read the entire library and memorize it. When he was asked of how they were going to memorize an entire library Harry told them they would get a potion. The potion made the person have photographic memory. The next week in the training they are going to go through power increasing rituals. The rituals inreaseased 100 points per hour.

" Harry 100 points per hour is nothing why you would need 10 hours to fire the avada kadavra curse" said Dumbledore. Harry then explained that once the ritual started he would put them in a internal sleep for the week the ritual would not be canceled if asleep. So they would gain over 6 million points. Dumbledore and Remus were shocked Dumbledore only had 5 million points. He told Albus that if he disired that he would Albus in the ritual sleep for the entire 20 days( 20 years17 million increase) the rest of the month would be spent training. After the ritual sleep Harry would train his army to control and perfection.

The spent a few hours talking about the training Albus and Remus asking questions and giving ideas. They were interrupted by a flash of white light. There stood 3 elfs in battle armor. They looked beat up. They collapsed Harry caught them in time with his unhuman and unelfish speed. The three elfs woke up an hours latter after a lot of healing. They looked at Harry with sorrow in the eyes. They all rose and then bowed together and said " my lord we have very grave news" they paused for a moment. "Well what is it then" said Harry. " we are honored to serve you in you reign of ruling" they spoke in hushed voices. Only Harry truly understood the meaning of those words.


End file.
